Pokemon OneShot ABC's
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: 26 one-shots including: contestshipping, egoshipping, redvineshipping, ikarishipping, and orangeshipping -ON HIATUS-
1. A is for Absolutely Perfect

** So this is my new series...well, of course I'll be updating the other ones! Tell me what you guys think!**

**~TCW**

**

* * *

**

**A is for Absolutely Perfect**

**

* * *

**

Misty's eyes shone with delight as she entered her house. There was music, entertainment (with water pokemon of course), dancing, food, and gifts. It was her 16th birthday, which just so happened to be a pool party and everyone was there; Brock, May (who was sporting a red bikini) and her boyfriend Drew, Dawn (in her blue bikini) and her boyfriend Paul, Gary, Max, and everyone she knew. But somehow, Misty wasn't satisfied. The someone she was looking for was not present. Her pokemon were splashing in the pool and invited her over. Misty took off the huge shirt she was wearing and revealed her orange string bikini. There was silence as Gary whistled and everyone laughed as Misty hit him on the head with her trusty mallet.

A few minutes later, all her friends were in the pool splashing and laughing, obviously enjoying themselves; especially Drew and Paul. Misty could have even sworn that Drew was reaching for May's bikini strings while kissing her neck and May thwacked him. Paul was using a less obvious approach and was staring at Dawn's chest. Misty again felt her heart drop as she saw how happy the girls were with their counterparts. May swam over to Misty.  
"You ok?" she asked over the loud music. Misty smiled halfheartedly.  
"Just waiting for him…" she sighed to May. May offered a sympathetic glance before Drew swam over to her an picked her up by the waist and took her away, leaving a smirking Misty behind.

* * *

It was finally time to open presents and eat cake. Misty opened the first one which was a pair of earrings and a necklace; made of diamonds! Misty gasped as May and Dawn smiled cheekily at Misty. She ran up and hugged them both.  
"It's kind of a present from both of us...we both chipped in!" May explained and giggled. "Oh but I still have another present for you" May added, handing her a package. Misty opened it and saw a strapless blue baby doll dress, which came up to her knees. It had a bow at her waist. Misty grinned as she opened Dawn's present which was a pair of blue stilettos and a matching handbag. Next, Misty opened Brock's present, which was a pokemon breeding kit, which held all the necessary items to take care of all her water pokemon. Drew gave her a new travel bag which was equipped with all the necessary items for what else? Traveling! Gary gave her a brand new pokedex. Max got her a book on pokemon and what to do if they attacked you. Paul gave her a book on training tips. Her sisters got her a new outfit which had a little card which read: have fun in Sinnoh finally free. Misty saw a ticket to Sinnoh and her eyes began to tear up. She hugged her sisters and everyone began to leave.

* * *

Misty sat in her bedroom staring at her hands. May and Dawn had decided to stay behind because there was a contest coming up...which meant Drew was staying too, along with Paul who stayed to support his girlfriend. But they had gone to their hotel room; only May and Dawn stayed in her room. Misty felt the tears well into her eyes as May and Dawn hugged her.  
"He didn't come!" Misty wailed as she cried into Dawn's shoulder.  
"Ugh, I swear, I'll kill that boy!" May growled as Dawn nodded. Suddenly a pebble flew through the open window and hit May in the face.  
"OW!" she pouted angrily as she went to the window to see who threw the pebble. A sly smile spread on her face. "Mist, it's for you" she sang. Misty looked confused but her face brightened when she saw who was at the window and she ran down the stairs and bolted out the door.  
"Hey," smiled a young man and Misty grinned and hugged him. "Sorry I'm late," he murmured into her ear and she shook her head.  
"You're here and that's all that matters," she grinned at the raven-haired boy and the yellow mouse on his shoulder.  
"Pika pi!" the pokemon chirped. (Ash, show her the gift)  
Ash's face broke out into a smile as he showed her the gift. Misty gasped as Ash handed her an egg. Suddenly the egg started to glow. She opened up the case and the egg glowed bright and hatched.  
"Azu?" it squeaked. Misty squealed.  
"Oh my gosh, an AZURIL?" she exclaimed as she picked it up and cuddled it. It squeaked happily. Ash grinned. I was looking for this egg for a while...Professor Oak actually gave it to me...that's why I was late," he grinned sheepishly while blushing. Misty nodded but thwacked Ash on the head.  
"OW!" he whined as he rubbed his head. "What was that for?"  
"For not coming earlier," she shrugged and grinned as Ash rolled his eyes.  
"So how was your day?" he asked.  
"Ok, but absolutely PERFECT now," she whispered and kissed Ash on the lips. Ash was startled but kissed back. Unfortunately, they ran out of air and pulled back. The pair heard giggles from Misty's room. Misty turned to yell at them but Ash turned her back.  
"Ignore them," he whispered and pulled her close, their lips almost touching. "Happy birthday Misty" he murmured against her lips and they kissed again.

**

* * *

I'm still working on B...so please review in the meantime!**


	2. B is for Beautifly's Roses

**So sorry it took me so long to update! I've been sooo busy with high school and what not :-/ blahh! I'm a freshman...and in all honors classes...so life's been tough...yea...but hey! To make it up to you guys, I'll be updating a lot of my stories today...and (epic drum roll) I'M WRITING A NEW STORY! Now I know what you're gonna say: Deepika, you can barely update all your other stories...why the hell would you write a _NEW_ one? Well...I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M INSPIRED! And when I'm inspired...there's no stopping me :D Anyways...ENJOY **

**B is for Beautifly's Roses**

May beamed as she held her newest contest ribbon against her. Her Glaceon purred at her feet and her Wartortle jumped up and down as Munchlax and Blaziken threw her up and down. She laughed and sighs in contentment. She finally beat Drew, her amazingly handsome rival in the contest's final round. May was currently at the beach; she always went to the beach after every contest. She felt a surge of pride swell through her as she thought about Drew. His soft green hair and shining emerald eyes. He was her role model and her crush...er love, if you want get technical. Even though he was cocky, arrogant, and a self-conceited bastard, he also had the sweet, sensitive and vulnerable side of him that she loved. His body had become more built after all these years, and he had even frown taller! May knew that Drew gave her roses as a sign of flirting but she loved to act clueless and watch that sexy smirk of his form and flip his hair arrogantly. She giggled at the fact that he was so clueless of her feelings for him.

Drew stroked his Roserade softly. He thought about the match he had recently lost; to his rival May of course. Just the thought of May made his stomach flip and his heart to slightly beat faster. God how he loved that clumsy, clueless coordinator. Her silky brunette hair and her shining sapphire orbs that he could easily get lost in for hours. Her plump, soft, tender lips that he desperately wanted to kiss. Her smiles which were so contagious and could make him smile his REAL smile. Her amazing chest that he knew any guy couldn't resist looking at. Her curvy body that could drive a man wild. Her positive aura that rubbed off on everyone in the room. Even her presence calmed Drew and filled his body with his peace and serenity. May had improved so much over the years he had known her. He was finding it hard to beat her these days. He remembered a time when she hated pokemon. It was the fact of contests that had warmed her up to them. Drew felt a small pain in his hands as he looked down to see blood trickle down his finger. He had pricked his finger on one of the many thorns on the blood red rose he was holding. The ones he claimed that were for May's Beautifly...oh who was he kidding, they were for May. They had been and would always be for May. That girl was just too dense to notice of course. She probably didn't even like him! He had been a jerk to her when they were younger. He made a small groan as he got up and walked to the beach, where he knew she was went after every contest.

May watched her pokemon perform tricks for her. It was nice to watch her pokemon relax with no pressure on them; they could be free and do whatever they wanted.

"Nyahh!" Delcatty purred. (May watch me!) May turned her attention to the cat pokemon. It performed an amazing appeal. Suddenly May heard applause. She grinned and was delighted to see Drew standing there.

"Hey, did you like the show?" she giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"If I say no, would you kill me?" he asked jokingly and now it was May's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up," she pouted cutely and Drew laughed. 'She just looks too damn cute' he thought. He thrust a rose at her face. She looked up.

"What? Is this for Beautifly?" she asked, trying to make her face as innocent as possible. Drew rolled his eyes; just how clueless could this girl be?

"No May, they were always for you," he replied in an exasperated tone. She giggled and pecked his lips.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," May admitted as Drew raised his eyebrows.

"You knew?" he asked and May replied about how she knew a few years ago. Drew blushed but smirked nonetheless. "So how are you going to make it up to me?" he asked, arrogantly flipping his hair.

May giggled and moved close to him. "How about this?" she whispered and kissed his lips much longer. Drew pulled apart and wound his arms around her waist.

"I think I'm going to need another one," he grinned and May rolled her eyes but kissed him again.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Please review, and more will be on the way...maybe a new story or 2 :D**


End file.
